


Eighth Day of Christmas

by mightbeababygay



Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [8]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Movies, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hungover Ben, M/M, Sort Of, idk what this is, kinda pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Callum and Ben finally have their movie night. Except, Jay and Lola decide to crash it.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559044
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Eighth Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks, not really sure what this one is, it's not very christmassy - more of a (kinda smutty) filler part before the next ones. 
> 
> Not Beta'd - all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter - @mightbeababygay

“Fuck.” Ben groaned, eyes screwed shut as his head pounded, the shrill alarm of Callum’s phone echoing louder and louder. “Turn that fuckin’ shit off.” He complained, voice thick with sleep. 

“Sorry, babe.” Callum mentioned quietly, pulling himself into a sitting position on the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tapped at his phone screen, silencing the room once more. 

Shuffling over, Callum curled himself around the back of Ben, nose nuzzling against his neck. “You okay?” He whispered to him, pressing a light kiss to his warm skin.

“Head’s killing me.” Ben muttered, face pulling up into a grimace at the taste in his mouth. “Urgh, what died in my mouth?”

“Lots and lots of Naughty Elves. And a Dirty Snowman.” Callum couldn’t help but remind him, grin on his face. “You don’t remember?”

“Probably will.” Ben allowed himself to snuggle back against Callum, pushing back against him with a content moan. “Just need to be awake first.”

“Least let me kiss you goodbye before I go.” Callum hummed, soothing hand stroking over Ben’s chest.

“Where you goin’?” Ben frowned, lips pursed as he tried to push past the headache and the churning feeling in his stomach to find any recollection of where Callum was off to. 

“Police interview?” Callum couldn’t hide the edge of disbelief in his tone of voice. 

“Right.” Ben gave a slight nod of the head with a wince. “Remember now.” He replied, catching Callum’s hand on his chest to hold, movements slow and steady, a reflection of how delicate he was feeling at the moment. 

“And then Christmas movies? If you still want. I’ll grab some snacks on the way back. Is Lexi watching them with us?” Callum brought Ben’s hand up to his lips before detangling himself from his boyfriend. He shuffled out of the bed, pulling on the pair of grey joggers from the floor. 

“Babe.” Ben complained, heel of his hand pressed against his forehead. 

Callum let out a small sigh as he looked down at Ben. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for him and a little bit guilty - he was the one who’d made him the drinks. And now, he was dashing off and leaving him suffering. 

Kneeling back on the bed, Callum pulled the covers up around his shoulders to replace the heat he’d lost from Callum leaving. “I’ll get you some paracetamol and a glass of water.” He spoke softly to him, fingertips brushing through his hair. “Hopefully you’ll feel a bit better then. You want a bath running?”

“Don’t have to do that.” Ben mumbled, eyes already closed, speech slow as he drifted in and out of sleep.

“I do.” Callum leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ben’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a second, baby.”

\--

“Here he is.” Ben grinned as Callum stepped through the door. “My very own copper.” He took the teaspoon out of the cup of tea he was stirring it, placing it in the sink before shuffling towards Callum, arms sliding around his waist.

“I told you, it was just an interview.” Callum couldn’t help but keen under the attention, dipping his head to steal a brief kiss. “How’s your head?”

“No complaints.” He smirked in response, watching as Callum rolled his eyes fondly. “So, they teach you how to use handcuffs, yet?” Ben raised his eyebrows, lips pursed in hopefulness as his hands skimmed down from his waist to tuck into the back pockets of Callum’s jeans. 

“There may have been a small demonstration.” Callum teased, fingers brushing through the hair at the back of Ben’s head. “Why, you need arresting?”

“Most definitely.” Ben pressed Callum up against the back door, breath hitching. 

“On what grounds?” asked Callum, tongue swiping across his bottom lip as he stared down at Ben, heat burning in the pit of his stomach, tension palpable between the two of them. 

Brushing his lips against Callum’s, Ben flicked his eyes across his face. “You’re supposed to be in charge here, Officer.” He whispered, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

Callum dragged his hands slowly down the length of Ben’s back, grabbing at his hips to push him back against the wall next to them. He opened his mouth, promise on the tip of his tongue, only to be interrupted by the front door opening and closing. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ben let his head fall back to hit the wall behind him, letting out an annoyed groan. “Fuck sake.”

Clearing his throat, Callum took a step back from Ben as he gulped in the breathfuls of air, trying to calm himself down.

“Ben? You stopped moping about yet? I got us some snacks for later!” Lola’s voice echoed through the house, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor getting louder, the closer to the kitchen she got. 

“Later?” Callum mouthed, eyebrows raised.

“They invited themselves to movie night. Sorry.” Ben managed to mutter the words before Lola was entering the kitchen.

“Callum!” She grinned in surprise, giving him a slight hug, arms full with shopping bags. “How was it?”

“It was good, yeah.” Callum nodded in agreement. “Not much happening, really. It was only a talk. And a few demonstrations.”

“Oh.” Lola made a face. “Sounds boring, if you ask me.” She chuckled, placing the bags onto the counter. “I didn’t know what ice cream you liked, so I got vanilla.”

“Vanilla’s my favourite. Thank you.” Callum gave her a soft smile.

Biting down on the comment about Callum being anything but vanilla, Ben stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Me and Cal were just discussing the movies. We’re gonna go into town, pick up a few DVD’s. Ain’t we, babe?” He gave Callum a small nod of the head, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, yeah we were.” He nodded his head in agreement. 

“I already got some, no worries.” Lola grinned, handing Ben a bag. “The christmas ones were on offer, so I grabbed a few. We can choose which to watch when Jay gets back.”

“Of course you did.” Ben gave her a tight smile, taking the bag with a sigh. 

\--

Claiming the singular seat for themselves, Callum sat down before pulling Ben onto his lap. Lola and Jay had took the sofa for themselves - claiming they’d gotten to it first, even if this night was supposed to be for him as Ben, only. 

“Well, this is cosy, ain’t it?” Ben hummed, turning his head to the side so he could kiss Callum’s cheek. 

“Can sit by yourself if you want.” Grabbing the blanket, Callum pulled it over the both of them, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist. “But I’m keeping the blanket. And the snacks.”

“I’m alright here, I guess.” Ben rested his head back against Callum’s chest, fond smile on his face. “Ain’t I gonna squish you?”

“Nah, I like it.”

“You like me crushing you to death?” Raising his eyebrows, Ben tilted his head to look up at Callum.

“No.” replied Callum, squeezing his hips. “I like having you this close.”

“What a sap.” Ben shuffled around so he was in a more comfortable position, curled closer to Callum. 

“Ain’t exactly like you hate it, is it?” Callum placed the blanket back over them properly after Ben had displaced it. “Always begging for me to come cuddle you.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Scoffed Ben, shaking his head. He could lie all he wanted to Callum, but his boyfriend knew the truth, he was needy. Any chance he could get he’d be touching Callum from fleeting grasps to more meaningful moments.

“Of course I am.” 

“You two gonna shut up and watch this or what?” Jay complained, feet resting on the coffee table whilst Lola has her head resting on his chest.

“It’s Die Hard, Jay. Ain’t exactly needing any kind of brain power to watch it. It’s barely even a Christmas movie.” Ben rolled his eyes, sticking his finger up at his brother. 

“It’s set at Christmas.” Was the response he got, deadpan look across Jay’s face. 

“Doesn’t make it a Christmas movie, does it?”

“You wanted to watch Harry Potter, how do you even have an argument for that?”

“Because it has Christmas scenes in it!”

“So does Die Hard!”

Rolling his eyes in a fond manner, a similar look across Lola’s face as the two of them sat, their significant others arguing over the sound of Die Hard playing in the background. “Listen.” Callum mumbled to Ben. “How about we watch these with them, then we can watch Harry Potter together another time? Before Christmas, of course.”

“Fine.” Ben grumbled but agreed, leaning back against Callum with a huff.

\--

“What are you doing?” Ben whispered, letting out a shaky breath as Callum kissed over his neck. They'd only been sat watching the movie for over an hour, silence descended upon the four of them as they all watched on.

“Shh.” Callum murmured against his skin, tongue swiping over his ear lobe. He couldn't lie, he was bored. Don't get him wrong, he loved Die Hard as much as the next guy. But, when you had a boyfriend as hot as Ben in your lap, it was hard to keep your hands to yourself. 

“Cal.” Ben warned, eyes flicking to where Jay and Lola were sat on the sofa - the pair totally engrossed in the movie. 

“You want me to stop?” Callum asked, palm sliding up to rest on his sternum, fingers brushing against his nipple over the thin material of his shirt. “Tell me and I will.”

Ben sucked in a sharp breath, hand gripping at Callum’s thigh as he stared at the television screen. “N-No.” He eventually whispered. 

“Good.” Callum purred, nipping at his ear as he rolled his nipple between his fingers. “Want to show you how thankful I am.”

“What-,” Ben swallowed thickly as he tried to form the words around his dry mouth. “What for?”

“For being good to me - with everything.” Callum praised him in a hushed tone, fingertips tickling down his torso, touch feather-light. 

“A-And you need to show me now, do you?” Ben couldn't help but gasp, muffled by the press of his face against his neck. 

“Good time as any, ain't it?” Purred Callum in response, hand cupping the bulge in Ben's jeans. “All pretty for me.”

“Right.” Ben swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering shut as he bit down on his bottom lip to hide the moan. “But like this? When you know I can't keep quiet?”

“Can try for me though, can't you?” Pressing a kiss to the side of Ben's head, Callum ground the heel of his palm over Ben's length, confided in his jeans. 

“Fuck.” Ben mouthed against Callum's neck, breath shaky as it fanned against his skin. In all honestly, he didn't know if he could keep quiet, not with the tortuous movements of Callum's hand, relentless and unforgiving. 

It wasn't like they hadn't done things like this before, sneaking off at any opportunity - usual after they'd been interrupted. And it wasn't like it was fun, it was. It was so good. The buzz under his skin of getting caught at any second made it all the more intense.

“Honestly, do you two never shut up?” Jay huffed with a roll of the eyes.

“Ain’t like h-haven’t seen it before.” Ben answered back, voice edging between desperate and annoyed.

“Don’t mean I want you nattering over it, does it?” 

Clenching his jaw, Ben squeezed his eyes shut as he mouthed at Callum’s neck, his boyfriend grinding his hand down against him harder whilst apologising to Jay.

Ben did his best, sucking and biting over Callum’s neck, an iteration of marks covering it, some that would fade within the hour, some that would be there for days. He was definitely going to kill him when he saw the mess of his neck, but Ben couldn’t help himself. This was Callum’s fault anyway. 

Letting out a stuttered breath, Ben curled his hand against the fabric of Callum's shirt, nails digging into his skin - not that either of them minded. “I can’t Cal, p-please.” Ben whispered desperately against the warm skin of Callum’s neck, hips nudging forward into Callum's hand, orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

“You can, baby, doin’ so good.” Callum promised him, other hand combing through his hair, nails scratching. “Come for me.” 

Ben whined, biting down on Callum's neck as his body jerked, come spilling into his boxer shorts. His gasps and muffled moans drowned out by the sound of the explosions coming from the television. Slumping back against Callum, body jelly-like and thigh muscles quivering, Ben let out a shaky breath. “God, I hate you.” He whispered after a moment silence. 

“No you don't.” Callum couldn't help the satisfied grin that spread across his face. “You okay?” He asked gently. 

“Yeah.” Ben nodded his head, nose brushing against Callum's neck. “Just a lot, ain't it? Intense.”

Callum made a soft noise, hand rubbing over his chest soothingly. He peppered light kisses against the side of Ben’s face, down to his ear. “Love you.”

Ben smiled, pressing a kiss to Callum's skin as he curled around him, eyes heavy with the urge to sleep. “Love you more.”

“Not possible.” Callum huffed, tightening his arms around Ben. 

“Don't make me fight you.” grumbled Ben, yawn escaping his lips.

\--

“Who are you and what’ve you done with my boyfriend?” Ben smirked, rubbing his eye as he leaned against the kitchen counter, their movie marathon ending early after he’d fallen asleep after the first - which he was definitely blaming on Callum.

“What?” Callum asked, distracted by cleaning the bowls from their snacks.

“I reckon you’ve been hanging around with me too much. See, that is something I’d do. Definitely not sweet, innocent Callum. Have I dragged you down into the gutter?”

“Is that what you’d prefer me to act like?” Callum turned to face Ben with raised eyebrows, drying his hands on the tea towel. 

“Definitely not.” He stalked over, resting his hands hands on Callum's chest. “Come here. I wanna return the favour.” Ben grasped at Callum's hand, wicked grin on his face as he pulled him through the house and up the stairs. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is up Tuesday featuring reindeers and a Christmas party (and some angst)!


End file.
